


ErrorInk

by Flare_Wolf_Sans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shipping in the AU's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans





	1. Prolouge

Errors POV

 I was in the Anti-Void thinking about Ink and where I was going to destroy to get his attention. I opened a portal to a random AU looking around I noticed that it was like a yellow Anti-Void with images of all the AU’s flying around, I knew that it wasn’t the Multiverse room that was black, and the AU’s were symbolised by orbs around a large sideways soul made of souls the heart of an AU. It looked like these were drawn or painted versions of the AU’s and that some were missing, the ones that were there had a status on the back saying what AU it was, what route it was going through, whether it was being destroyed or created. I walked through the new AU and saw a colourful house made of Ink’s paint, my next thought was, did I finally find his home or was this a temporary one that he forgot about after he left for a while, I went to the door, it was unlocked, I opened it slowly and silently, surprised when I got no ink on my hands. The room that I walked into seemed to be a mix of an artists workshop, a kitchen, a dining room and a lounge room. The lounge was facing towards a TV on the other side of the room I walked towards it thinking that if Ink was here he would either be in his room or on the couch like many other Sanses.

Once I got to the couch I saw that Ink was fast asleep, I thought about what I could do, I could take him back to the Anti-Void or I could leave him here and destroy an AU to get his attention and wake him up. I decided to take him to the Anti-Void as he was out of it and probably was extremely tired from having to fix 10 AU’s in the past 2 days. I carefully wrapped him up in strings and took him through a portal to the Anti-Void I made another hammock out of strings this one large enough to be a net, I used my strings to carefully place him on the net before checking for any paintbrushes, pens, pencils, paper or any other creative items. I knew that the vials on the sash contained emotions so I carefully removed the blue, red, pink and a few others, that represent negative emotions and returned then to Inks house, before carefully removing the remaining vials and placing them in my pocket.


	2. Chapter 1

Inks POV

When I woke up I thought I was still asleep having a nightmare, my sash was gone as well as my broomy, I was on a net of blue strings, the only colour in the void of white, then I knew that I was awake I could feel my emotions and colour slowly draining, if it was a nightmare I would not feel that pain that terror. I was in the Anti-Void, Errors home, my enemies home, the place that I feared and hated most. I looked at my limbs expecting those horrific blue strings to be wrapped around my body. I breathed out a sigh of relief when there wasn’t any. Slowly and carefully I stood up, trying not to move the strings too much knowing that Error would sense it if too many strings were moved. I looked around, noticing that the blue strings continued above me like a ceiling. I was thinking about moving to try to get away from where Error knows I am. When I went to take a step forward the strings under my feet started to coil around my feet to get me to stay. When I struggled against them they rose slowly moving up my leg and forcing me to stay still. I wanted to run or hide because I knew that Error would know that I woke up and was trying to escape. I thought about why he would want to keep me here, to destroy AU’s without having to worry about me, to play with my emotions, to torture me, to use me as a puppet, to stop me from creating, to throw the AU’s into panic and chaos or just to get back at me for the time that I temperately blinded him and used his fears against him, to help Nightmare and his group, to break up the Star Sanses or many other reasons.

I was in a state of panic when I heard his portal opening, I wanted to curl up and hide at the sound of his confident steps on the string net, I looked around panicking slightly before I realised that he was walking on the string-net that makes up the ceiling, the strings parted and I saw him, the one who trapped me in here sitting on a swing made of strings. I was suddenly released from the strings, I slowly sat down and curled up into a ball of nervousness. Error got off the swing and started to walk towards me I started to whimper and shake when he was right next to me he crouched down and used his strings to carefully uncurl the ball that I was in, once I was uncurled I jumped up and started to back away not noticing that a wall of blue strings was being created behind me until I was backed into the wall. Error started to walk slowly towards me like I was a wild animal that he had in his trap, once he was right in front of me he reached into his pocket and brought out a familiar vial of happiness paint, I was expecting him to break the vial to show me how easily my happiness is taken but he did something unexpected he carefully put the vial on the floor then backed a good 3 meters away from it gesturing me to take it. I first thought it was a trick but when I had the familiar vial in my hands I looked at it checking it for cracks or markings. I then opened the vial and used my magic to lift the paint into the air before purifying it in case he put anything in the paint. Then I went to put it in my sash before realising that I didn’t have it anymore I looked up at Error deciding to ask for my sash to store the vial in he looks at me before slowly reaching into his pockets and taking out my brown sash he started to walk towards me stopping a meter away and reaching out his hand. I took a step forward and grabbed my sash putting it on before placing the vial in its old placement. All of the nervousness disappeared, until I saw that Error was still standing less than a meter away and I was defenceless without broomy. I started to back away again before realising that the wall was still there. I went to go around to the left of the wall than the right, soon enough the only way to get out was behind Error. I tried to teleport away, but my teleportation magic doesn’t work in the Anti-Void. Error stepped forward and the exit closed behind him. I was trapped in a room of strings with Error, I started to frantically search for a way out, but the only way was to jump, and I was to short to reach the edge.

I was cornered by my worst enemy and there was no escape, he started to walk towards me a little faster than before this worried me because I thought he was going to try something. I started to shake again whimpering as he got hearer. I looked at his pockets and saw more of my emotion vials, he was keeping them on him, probably to give to me to get me off guard and surprised. I looked up wondering if I could climb out, I walked to the wall closest to me and tried to climb the sting wall would become smooth and impossible to grip after my third try a ceiling made of stings was on the roof to keep me from escaping. The room was dark the only lights being out pupils and the vials of paint. I noticed that the colours that were in his pocket represented my positive emotions. My eyes widened when I saw the vial that represented courage in his pocket, it was the vial that I needed most, I tried to call the vial to me using magic, to no avail. The only magic of mine that worked in this room is the magic of my emotion paints. The only magic I had is purifying and happiness, if he attacks I can’t even heal myself quickly. He continues to walk towards me hand in his pocket, I heard the sound of glass vials gently tapping each other as he reaches into his pocket and brings out two of the vials that I wanted most, courage and kindness, I wanted the courage’s help to be brave and kindnesses help to heal if he hurts me. He walks until we are a meter apart and holds out his hand on his palm is the two vials, I could feel the courage and kindness in the air as I took a step forward reaching out my hand for the vials, I gently grabbed them from Error’s hand one at a time placing them gently into my sash. After putting the last vial in I quickly jumped away from Error in case he tried to hurt me. I was surprised when Error’s strings started to form bedroom furniture. Error sat in the hammock like bed while I was on the chair at the other side of the room. Soon there were three doors, one lead to a bathroom, another to a painting room with art supplies and the last one to a large empty walk-in wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 2

Errors POV

I felt my strings twitch and move as if they were grabbing something in the net below, I figured that Ink had woken up and tried to escape triggering my strings to stop him. I closed the portal that I was watching Undernovela though and I walked over to near where I left Ink and used my strings to make a swing and lower myself to the level below. When I got their Ink looked like he was freaking out, I removed the strings from around his legs, he slowly sat down and curled up into a ball, I approached him crouching down and using my strings to uncurl the ball that he was in, to afraid to touch him with my haphephobia. When I managed to uncurl him, he jumped up and started to slowly back away, I formed a wall of strings behind him and approached him slowly not wanting him to feel threatened, I decided that I would give him the happiness vial now to see if it would calm him. I walked until I was a small distance away from him, I placed the vial on the ground then backed away 3 large steps. Ink looked surprised that I hadn’t done anything to the paint or vial. He obviously didn’t trust me, so he purified the paint just in case. He quietly and politely asked for his sash to put the paint on I took a couple of steps forward and carefully placed my hand in my pocket to grab his sash I reached out towards him with the sash on the tips of my fingers he took a step forward a staring at the sash for a couple of seconds before suddenly snatching it off my fingertips, placing it on and putting the vial where it used to be. He looked calmed for a second before he looked up at me and started to back away forgetting about the wall behind him he turned to left to walk around the wall I quickly formed another wall there before he even took a step, he then turned to the right to face another wall I made the walls go to behind me then to either side I took a step forward as the back wall closed forming a room. He looked around frantically in the low light of the room trying to find a way out, he walked to the nearest wall and tried to climb out, I made a roof start to form while making the wall smooth around him, making him slide back down the wall. As the roof finally closed above us the room was plunged into darkness with the only light coming from our eye lights and the paint vials. I noticed Ink’s pupils look down at my pockets and the coloured vials, his eyes widened slightly when he saw one of the colours, I felt him try and use his magic to call two vials of his courage and kindness, his magic doesn’t work in this room to keep him from attacking me or teleporting away. I reached into my pocket while walking forwards grabbing out the two vials that I could tell he wanted most, I walked until I was a meter away from him holding the vials in my palm, he breathed out while taking a step forwards obviously feeling the courage and kindness in the air he gently grabbed and placed the vials off my hand and into his sash. He jumped away once the vials were in his sash, looking surprised when my strings started to form other rooms and furniture. I sat on the hammock like bed while Ink sat as far away from me as possible on a rotating chair.

I was thinking about things to say to him to calm and reassure him. He jumped up from the chair and went to the door closest to him the door to the art room, I was watching him look at the art supplies that I had made from my strings so they wouldn’t conduct his magical energy and make the images come to life, he went up to a blank canvas with a small paint brush and some black paint on a palette, he started to make a basic outline of me and quickly had finished the painting, he left it there before moving to the next canvas and drawing Blue, Dream and himself in front of Orange’s(Swap Papyrus) house.


End file.
